Yoshio Iizuka
Yoshio Iizuka is a stuntman and stunt actor who played MACO V. Brown in the Star Trek: Enterprise episodes and . He also portrayed the mirror universe counterpart V. Brown in the fourth season episodes and . He received no on-screen credit for his appearances. His mirror universe costume was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Iizuka is specialized in martial arts and also practices wire work seen in the 2003 comic adaptation Daredevil, choreographed and coordinated by Jeff Imada. He has doubled for as Fat Bastard in the 2002 sequel Austin Powers in Goldmember and doubled Star Trek actor George Takei in the 2007 comedy Ninja Cheerleaders alongside fellow stunt performers Edward Conna and Bridgett Riley. Iizuka was one of the few members of the Japan Action Club and is a Samurai expert and member of Japan's Kenyukai Sword Team. Iizuka has started his career in several Power Rangers television series (1997-2001) and has performed in series such as Special Unit 2, V.I.P. (2001, episode Crouching Tiger, Hidden Val, with Michael Papajohn and Darlene Williams, and coordinated by Jeff Cadiente), She Spies (alongside Spice Williams-Crosby and Elle Alexander), the short lived Birds of Prey (starring Dina Meyer and Ian Abercrombie), J.J. Abrams' Alias (2004, episode Crossings, and 2005, episode Solo, both alongside Shauna Duggins), Heroes (2007, episode Landslide, with Zachary Quinto, Christine Rose, Bart McCarthy, George Takei, Malcolm McDowell, Dan Warner, stunts by Gary Wayton, and coordinated by Ian Quinn), and 24 (2007, two episodes with Roger Cross, Megan Gallagher, Tzi Ma, Raphael Sbarge, D.C. Douglas, James Cromwell, and Bob Gunton). Iizuka has also performed in several feature films such as the science fiction thriller The One (2001, with Steve Rankin, Tucker Smallwood, Denney Pierce, Scott L. Schwartz, and stunts by Gregory J. Barnett, Jophery C. Brown, Mark Chadwick, Ken Clark, Tommy J. Huff, Rusty McClennon, Lin Oeding, Alex Chansky, and Brennan Dyson), the comedy Big Fat Liar (2002, with Ted Rooney, Mike Smith, Erik Stabenau, and stunts by Andy Gill, Mark Ginther, Hubie Kerns, and Marty Murray), the war dramas Windtalkers and We Were Soldiers (both 2002), The Last Samurai (2003), written by John Logan, J.J. Abrams' Mission: Impossible III (2006), written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman, 's Academy Award honored war drama Letters from Iwo Jima (2006), Rush Hour 3 (2007, with Tzi Ma), the sequels Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Pineapple Express (2008, with Fernando Chien and Steve Rizzo), 's action comedy Tropic Thunder (2008, with stunts by Michael Hugghins, Lin Oeding, and Tim Rigby), and the comedy Disaster Movie (2008) in which he portrayed Kung Fu Panda. More recently Iizuka performed stunts in the action thriller The Book of Eli (2010, with Thom Williams, Mike Gunther, Jennifer Caputo, and Sala Baker), the action comedy Double Tap (2010), the fantasy film Bunraku (2010, with Ron Perlman and stunts by Fernando Chien), and the drama Clean Sweep (2010). In addition, Iizuka is doubling actor Jay Chou in the superhero movie The Green Hornet (2011, under fight coordinator Jeff Imada). External links * * Yoshio Iizuka at XLAction.com Iizuka, Yoshio Iizuka, Yoshio Iizuka, Yoshio